The Wolf and the Host Club
by Karaeha the Black Swan
Summary: Hey guys this is my first OHSHC fanfic. Hikari Kogane, a straight A student of a commoner family, stumbles upon the Host club, looking for her childhood friend, Haruhi... What happens next, well read more to find out. Please R&R. No flames please. Full Summary inside... Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first OHSHC fanfic. **

**Hikari Kogane, a straight A student of a commoner family, stumbles upon the Host club, looking for her childhood friend, Haruhi... What happens next, well read more to find out. Please R&R. No flames please.**

**This is what Hikari Kogane looks like**

** fs71/f/2011/217/9/8/black_hair ed_anime_tomboy_by_ **

**(hint: Remove the space between hair and ed to see the picture.)**

**The Wolf and the Host Club **

**By Karaeha the Black Swan. **

"Where is she, my mom said that she went to this school, but this school is so large, how will I ever be able to find her?" Hikari said, lost in deep thought trying to maybe recover some lost information. She was walking in the large hallways of the prestigious school when she ran into a large man... who was... carrying a smaller boy on his shoulders. " I am terribly sorry sir, please excuse me." she said, bowing in apology.

"It's okay, not a problem, nobody was hurt.".

Said the highly pitched voice of the smaller, younger boy on the man's shoulders.

Hikari looked up at the boy and noticed that they were not wearing the uniforms that the rest of the male students were wearing. " Are you two in a club or something, you are not wearing the school uniform. By the way, my name is Hikari Kogane." she said curiously.

"We are in the Ouran High School Host Club,

I am Mitskuni Huninozuka and my silent friend here is Takashi Morinozuka, it is a pleasure to meet you, Kari-chan." Huni-sempai said as Mori nodded.

"Host club, you mentioned the Host club,

thank goodness, do you by any chance know where I can find Haruhi Fujiioka?" Hikari asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, he is in the Host club, we can take you

there if you want. Just follow me." Huni said, as Mori started walking.

_'He?'_ Hikari thought, following the large man and the smaller boy, Huni and Mori. She had no idea what was going to come next.

_**Later **_

"Here we are, The Ouran High School Host club," Huni said as Mori opened the door.

"Welcome." Hikari heard as the door was opened and she followed the two boys in.

"It's another boy, man there are a lot of homos around here these days." Two caramel haired twins said simultaneously. Hikari stumbled back and took in the site of the host club, she looked at the group of boys and then saw Haruhi, Hikari tackled her childhood friend, making sure not to hurt her.

"Haruhi, my friend, how are you doing?!" Hikari asked, practically squealing. She let Haruhi go and looked at her, smiling and seeing if anything changed over the past few years.

Haruhi had a surprised smile on her face.

"Hikari?" Haruhi said, looking at her tall boyish friend, surprise evident on her face. She smiled and hugged her.

"Koga-chan, I am fine, however did you get here, I thought you were going to the public school." Haruhi said, slightly confused.

"I got switched over because of the beginning of the year exams, I got a score of 300%, that is 100% over the normal scores, I can't believe I can finally be in the same school as you!" Hikari said happily.

"Hate to ruin the reunion, but who exactly are you, and is there a reason you are here, you could've visited during business hours. Why now?" Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Sorry, I am Kogane Hikari, and I am Haruhi's childhood friend, Haruhi and I go way back. I has been several years since I last saw her, my family moves around a lot so I have been in India for a while and came back at the end of last year, only to find that I could only go to the public school system because I missed most of the curriculum and Haruhi going to this school. I am now attending this school as a student at Ouran Academy and would like to join the Club, but I see this club is consisted of guys so I guess I don't qualify, since I am a girl. But doesn't that mean that Haruhi can't be here either, Haruhi is a girl. And by the way, who are you people? I already know Huni and Mori, but who is everybody else?" Hikari said confused.

"I am Kyoya Otori, the general manager of the club, the twins over there are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and the blonde man over there is the king of the Host Club, Tamaki Suou. You may join the club if the King says it is alright, We have been needing the Lone Wolf type and your clothing, as well as the way you stand, gives off the look that you are a lone wolf, a dark cloud in a ray of sunshine, but it will be your ability to create the perfect illusion that I will be testing you on, what do you say, Tamaki?" Kyoya said, asking Tamaki for the OK as he told Hikari what she would have to do if she was in fact, accepted into the Host club.

"Hmmmmmm, the idea of a sudden new darkness, seeming to counter against my shining ray of sunshine, sounds like it could have its advantages. Alright, Kogane, you're in, but I have one condition that everyone must follow, everyone, including me, must call our new member, by the first four letters of her last name, Koga, it shall give us the best results, Am I correct, Koga-chan?" Tamaki said, smiling happily.

"Yeah, If you guys call me Koga-chan like Haruhi does, it could produce a good outcome. This is great, I can't wait to get hosting!" Hikari, now called by Koga-chan, said with obvious excitement as the club's doors closed on the scene, soon to be opened when the club is ready for business. Hikari's first day in the Ouran High School Host Club, has only just begun...

**Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it, I will have the next chapter up for you to read soon and I hope that you follow this story to the end. I am accepting ideas and maybe even some OCs, depending on how I like them and if people commented on my story. Reply and I will give you a giant wolf shaped chocolate chip cookie. If you don't I will send Beelzenef after you! XDDD Thanks for reading! **

_**-Karaeha the Black Swan. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is your next chapter,the lyrics in this chapter do not belong to me, but to the writer, Kanon Wakeshima, I thank her for such an amazing song. The characters do not belong to me but to the person who made them. If I owned the characters, would I be doing this? Halloween costumes and ghouls galore, now let us have some spooky, Host club fun!**

**Lone Wolf on Hallows Eve**

_**Hikari's point of view. **_

Every time of year always felt so energetic as the

Night of Hallows Eve, came near. Music room #3 was decorated with spooky decorations as the members were getting ready in their well prepared costumes, Mori was a headless horse man while Huni was pink ghost. Tamaki was a Zombie prince, while Kyoya was a vampire. The twins were identical devils and Haruhi was dressed as a Reaper with a scythe and everything. I was dressed as a wolf demon, I had sharp canine teeth and wolf ears, I had a tail and my eyes were a bloody red and my nails were slightly past the end of my fingers, giving the impression of claws, my jeans were ripped and my shirt had dirt on it. I was wearing combat boots and a spike collar around my neck with a chain hanging down.

"Koga-chan, you look good, but for our act we need to hear you sounding as well as acting slightly like a wolf demon, so give may a growl and a howl." Kyoya said, waiting for her to show him how good she was.

"Act like you would at a haunted house, Koga-chan!" Huni said, smiling, though you could not see it from under the hood. I smiled evilly, showing my sharpened teeth as a low, growling sound came from the bottom of my throat, I bore my teeth even more, then let out a snarl and let a long, very wolf-like howl cascade through the room, looking up to where would be a full moon, bending my knees, bringing my arms out with my claws pointed upwards fingers slightly curved, I howled for the right duration of time, then slowly brought the howl to a beautiful decrescendo, finally, letting it fade away in my throat. I straightened my legs and back as I let my arms fall to my side. The members in the room looked at me with astonished, dumbfounded looks on their faces, even Kyoya looked slightly surprised.

"What? You said you wanted a wolf, I gave you a wolf." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"wow, that was just plain amazing!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, patting me on the back.

_**Third person point of view.**_

Less than an hour later, the girls came in and

gasped at the Spooky room and then heard. " Welcome Guests, to the Host club of Hallows Eve." We all said as the girls went to their sections and the hosts did the same. Hikari went to the couch and sat down, admiring the girls around her, as if she was a guy. "Koga-chan is a wolf, he looks good.." She heard one of the girls whisper.

"Whispers can not elude my advanced hearing, darling, I can still hear your beautiful voice as it echoes around in my head, omnipresent bliss consuming my fine senses. I am a wolf, a dark cloud in the world of difference between what is right and wrong. I am darkness, ever locked in shadow, fearing of the light that so opposes me." Hikari said, bringing her head down in sadness.

The girls practically faint, Hikari was then kidnapped, and taken to a room. " Everyone, the time has come to start plan 'Hallows Eve Host' Hikari you're playing the bad guy, kay. Go and kidnap a girl you see fit." Tamaki said.

"Alright." Hikari said as she walked out of the room and slammed the door, smiling evilly, " Which one of you will I take, make and stake? What are you waiting for, my creatures of the night? Darkness, all that surrounds, I shall choose a victim. And it shall be... You!" Hikari said in a malicious, sing-song tone, picking up one of the girls, bridal style and taking her to 'his' throne, high up near the ceiling, movements swift and almost demon like.

The girls fainted as the others gasped, the evil king has come.

Hikari started singing, her natural bass voice taking total control,

"Hi Miss Alice

What kind of dreams haunt your mind

Hidden by your looking glass eyes

Oh, What do you find?

Fascination realized

And once again

I feel my heart torn on two

Bleeding slow and free

Stitch and sew

But scars still remaining from memories

Are re-opening

*Instrumental*

Hi miss Alice

To whom does your heart belong?

Who's kiss have you been waiting to feel?

Lips cold for so long

Your heartache so real

The burning flame behind my passion has cooled

And I speak no more

No longer can I sing

The songs of love like a fool

Sleep forever more

Still you do not answer."

She sang the creepy yet sad tune and then stopped working, like a still doll, she sat there, eyes wide and mouth shut.

The girl got down as the crowd cheered, happily clapping and chattering as they left Music room #3, smiling.

"That performance was great, Koga-chan, I did not know you could sing." Haruhi said as she smiled, they were changing back into their own clothes and smiling.

"I did not know I could sing either, it just came out naturally." Hikari said, smiling and stepping out of the changing room, only to be tackled by Hikaru and Kaoru, they started to tease her, but she just got up and walked away. Mori and Huni came over to her and complimented on her performance.

"You were great, Koga-chan." Huni said as Mori nodded.

"Well thanks, I have to get going, I have a pet waiting at home and Haruhi is going to sleep over at my house, I have to get the house ready. I will see you guys Friday. Have a great night. " Hikari said as she walked out of Music room #3, the door closing on yet another amazing day at the host club.

**Thank you for reading, I hoped you liked it. If you enter to hear the song used in this chapter, Look up "Still Doll" by Kanon Wakeshima. I took the Japanese lyrics and translated them the best I could. Don't forget to Reply and I will be posting the next chapter very soon. Hope you liked it. Have a Super Spooky Halloween! XDDD THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! XDDD **

_**-Karaeha the Black Swan**_


	3. NOTICE TO MY READERS!

**NOTICE**

_**I am sorry for not posting lately, I have been struggling for ideas for this story. I have also been very busy with school and work and family issues, so I have not been able to sit down and write. I need Ideas please, I'm begging all of my readers, if you want me to continue the story please review, and please, if you have any ideas, please please please, let me hear them, give me all you got!**_

_**If you want me to continue this story**__, __**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_

_**Thank you to all my readers and I hope to hear from you soon, with ideas or encouraging words, I hope.**_

_**Karaeha the Black Swan**_


End file.
